Como números primos
by PsycheJung
Summary: Rachel Roth es una adolescente de 16 años, pero no es como todos los demás. Ella tiene Síndrome de Asperger, una forma leve de autismo. Una mente diferente. No tiene amigos y le resulta difícil interactuar con otros en la vida diaria. Pero cuando entra en una nueva escuela, conoce a Jason Todd y su mundo cambia completamente. (Jason/Raven) (AU)


**Como números primos**

* * *

Decidí escribir este pequeño fragmento de historia que andaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo y con un tema bastante especial que es el autismo.

Seguramente que ustedes, en el cine y en alguna serie, ya han tenido contacto con esta condición: The Big Bang Theory (Sheldon Cooper), Sherlock Holmes, Bones (Doctora Brennan). Netflix ha intentado mostrar la realidad del autismo con «Atípico» (Atypical). Otras pueden ser: Mentes que brillan, Parenthood, Community, etc.

Soy estudiante avanzado en la carrera de Psicología y soy Acompañante Terapéutico, por lo que el conocimiento sobre el Síndrome de Asperger se basa en mis estudios en esta área y el trabajo de campo con algunas de estas maravillosas personas. Sin embargo, no pretendo ser un experto en el tema (no es mi especialidad).

**Una aclaración:** la personalidad de los personajes en esta pequeña historia puede ser "diferente" a lo que están acostumbrados (además de que está retratado en un Universo Alterno), evidentemente por obvias razones...

Alguna información que puede ser útil antes de leer el Oneshot, para poder entender algunas de las conductas del personaje (lo recomendaría leer antes de comenzar la historia)...

**¿Qué es el Síndrome de Asperger?**

El Síndrome de Asperger es una condición del neurodesarrollo, una variación del desarrollo que acompaña a las personas durante toda la vida. Influye en la forma en que éstas dan sentido al mundo, procesan la información y se relacionan con los otros. En el presente se encuentra incorporado dentro de los Trastornos del Espectro Autista (TEA). Asimismo, lo que agradezco enormemente, el término trastorno está siendo reemplazado por el de Condición (CEA), conforme se entiende que el mismo es sólo una variación más de la diversidad humana. Algunas de las características principales de esta condición son: la memoria (en muchos casos verdaderamente prodigiosa), el apego al detalle (capturando datos inasibles para otros observadores), la facilidad para la matemática, la tecnología, el pensamiento lógico, la estructuración, la focalización en un interés dominante, la concentración y perseverancia en ese interés. Los puntos débiles vinculados a lo social, son los inconvenientes para percibir los aspectos no verbales del lenguaje, los códigos implícitos en la comunicación, la relación con el contexto, los cambios simultáneos y vertiginosos de las situaciones sociales, la tolerancia a la frustración, el aplazamiento y la espera. Suelen ser literales y presentan limitaciones para interpretar chistes y metáforas. Esta dificultad social viene acompañada de mucha ansiedad y a veces también de depresión. Las personas con Síndrome de Asperger tienen mucho interés en hacer verdaderos amigos, pero sus insistentes intentos fallidos provocan dolor y enojo, manifestando con frecuencia desbordes y reacciones explosivas que el entorno suele no interpretar. Otro aspecto es la falta de flexibilidad mental y comportamental, consistente en temáticas absorbentes, obsesiones y repetición de rituales. Son notorias también las dificultades sensoriales y la sobrecarga de estímulos que impactan en el comportamiento. Asimismo, suelen estar presentes algunas dificultades motrices en la infancia, ya que esta maduración generalmente demora un poco más (se evidencia por ejemplo en atar cordones, abrochar botones, escribir sobre el renglón, etc.).

_**Sin más que decir, los dejos con la historia...**_

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Quién de nosotros es lo suficientemente "normal" para decidir lo que se considera "normal" o no?**

.

.

.

Me encontraba sentada con un libro en mi mano, mientras miraba a través de la ventana de mi habitación cómo la tarde se iba oscureciendo y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Hacía un poco de frío afuera y es por eso que estaba vestida con mi sudadera azul con capucha. Es mi prenda de ropa preferida. Otro elemento esencial de mi indumentaria es mi reloj con cronómetro incluido. Me ayuda a organizarme con los horarios. El problema es que a veces los demás me alteran los planes. Y no lo soporto, porque reorganizar los tiempos no siempre es tarea fácil, y si lo es, la solución no siempre es buena. Ahora mismo eran las 7:36 p.m.

Este era el lugar donde me siento más cómoda y segura en todo el mundo, mi habitación. Siempre me ha pasado, incluso en mi casa anterior. Cuando era pequeña también. Por eso, mi madre, en mis días más tristes, si quiere hablar conmigo, viene a verme a mi territorio. Mi dormitorio está configurado principalmente en colores azules. Un mapa gigante del sistema solar se extendía sobre mi techo; en otro costado había una estantería que estaba llena de libros, todos ellos colocados en orden alfabético. Anteriormente había pasado por una fase en la que los sacaba a todos y los ordenaba todos los días, pero ya había abandonado este hábito. También poseía un póster de Einstein (un Asperger famoso).

Básicamente esta soy yo.

Mi nombre es Rachel Roth. Tengo dieciséis años, cinco meses y ocho días. Soy una chica de estatura pequeña, específicamente mi altura es de 1,65 mts con un peso de 58 kg. O por lo menos ese era mi peso la última vez. También soy diestra y algo torpe.

Estoy interesada en las matemáticas y como se habrán dado cuenta, también me gusta el color azul. El celeste también porque es un derivado semiclaro, de saturación intensa de ese color. Celeste es un adjetivo que indica que algo es perteneciente o relativo al cielo. Procede del latín caelestis y éste de la palabra caelum (cielo, firmamento). Este adjetivo va asociado en muchos casos a ciertos nombres. Algunos ejemplos son: cuerpos celestes (cometas, asteroides, planetas satélites naturales, estrellas...) o mapa celeste (plano o dibujo esquemático que incluye constelaciones y sus estrellas que sirve para localizar los cuerpos celestes). ¡Ah! Me gusta también ese color porque, además de las matemáticas, tengo una afición por la astronomía. Si hablaras con cualquiera que me conociera dirían que soy monotemática. Pero no muchos me conocen ya que no hablo mucho con las personas.

¿Sabes por qué me gustan tanto las matemáticas?

Esto se debe a que las matemáticas son simples y fáciles. Siempre hay una respuesta correcta y todo lo que tienes que hacer es saber cómo obtener la respuesta y no hay problema.

Las matemáticas no son como las personas.

Los números eran predecibles, los números eran seguros. La gente, por otro lado, no lo era. La gente es confusa y extraña, y una cara puede significar veinte cosas diferentes dependiendo de un millón de pequeños factores sin importancia que se supone que debes saber. Había una cierta consistencia en los números que nunca pude encontrar en las personas. Siete siempre sería siete, pero una persona que sonríe puede estar feliz, o puede estar burlándose de ti, o simplemente puede estar siendo educado. Fruncir el ceño puede ser señal de estar enojado o frustrado, o también que podría estar hambriento, triste, dolorido, deprimido, confundido, decepcionado o constipado.

¿Muchas cosas no lo crees?

Uno puede llorar de felicidad o de tristeza. Una contracción del ojo podría significar la diferencia entre el humor y el sarcasmo. Incluso las palabras pueden tener varios significados. Sin embargo, 4 + 6 siempre sería igual a 10, incluso si se escribiera 6 + 4, o 6 + (2x2). Y es por eso que me gusta tanto.

Los números son mis amigos y siempre han estado cerca de mí. Siendo niña me sumía en cálculos mentales, mi refugio ante la hostilidad del mundo. Yo era tímida, torpe, sensible, temía los juegos de los niños, así que me apartaba y me dedicaba a contar las hojas de un árbol. Desde que puedo recordar, he experimentado los números de manera visual y sinestésica. Son mi primer lenguaje, en el que suelo pensar y sentir.

Cuando calculo nunca escribo nada, porque siempre puedo manejar las operaciones en mi cabeza y porque me resulta mucho más fácil visualizar la respuesta utilizando mis formas sinestésicas en lugar de intentar seguir las técnicas «me llevo uno» de los libros de texto que dan en el colegio desde siempre. Cuando realizo una multiplicación, veo los dos números con formas específicas. Luego la imagen cambia y aparece una tercera, que es la respuesta correcta. Este proceso se realiza en cuestión de segundos y de manera espontánea. Es hacer operaciones matemáticas sin tener que pensar. ¿Fascinante, no?

Pero lo que más me gusta de las matemáticas eran los números primos. Todos ellos son divisibles sólo por sí mismos y por la unidad. Puedo recitar todos los números primos hasta el 7.507 de memoria. Uno de mis retos era reconocer todos los números primos hasta el 9.973. Ah, y también podía recitar 6.713 decimales del número pi. Me olvidaba de eso.

¿Quieres saber otro dato más sobre mí?

No veo mucha televisión, aunque me guste de vez en cuando ver algo. Prefiero mejor leer algún libro o jugar al ajedrez en línea por Internet. ¿Aburrido no? Bueno, yo no lo considero así.

Una de mis características más destacadas es mi memoria que, aunque de forma selectiva, parece funcionar de forma fotográfica. Por ejemplo, me encantan las películas de Star Wars y Harry Potter, y conozco el orden en la que fueron estrenadas, sus personajes y todos los detalles. Incluso algunos diálogos los puedo recitar tal cual son. También soy fanática de The Big Bang Theory y del personaje Sheldon Cooper, uno de los físicos que protagoniza esta serie, diagnosticado con síndrome de Asperger. Sólo con ver una sola secuencia soy capaz de decir el número de capítulo y la temporada a la que pertenece.

En general leo libros de ciencias. Me gustan también las novelas aunque en las mismas se escriben cosas como «se murió de la risa», «lo mató con un beso», «tocar el cielo con las manos» o «me has robado una sonrisa». ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no lo sé. Tengo problemas a veces para entender las metáforas, pero mi madre siempre se toma el tiempo de explicarme muchas de esas cosas.

Hablando de mi madre, vivo solamente con ella. Su nombre es Arella, y no tengo conocimiento alguno sobre quien es mi padre. A mi madre no le agrada nada de nada hablar sobre él, por lo tanto yo no exijo que me explique mucho y tampoco le pregunto. Madre se enoja si la interrogo, así que me resigné a vivir sin saber su identidad, aunque tampoco es que me afecte mucho ya que yo estoy realmente contenta estando sola con ella. Jamás culpe a la vida por haberme dado el constante rechazo de mi propio progenitor, nunca creí darle importancia a ese detalle, al fin de cuentas mi madre siempre cuido de mí y me dio amor por ambos, jamás extrañé a mi padre.

¿Relaciones?

La gente no está muy interesada realmente en ningún tipo de relación conmigo. ¿Y saben por qué? Bueno, ahora estoy por explicar esa parte. La más importante e interesante creo yo.

Una cosa significativa que deben saber es que soy Aspie, o sea, en palabras técnicas y científicas, Síndrome de Asperger. O, dicho de otro modo, tengo TEA-AF, que quiere decir Trastorno del Espectro Autista de Alto Funcionamiento. Digamos que muchas veces soy tomada por una chica rara, con pocos amigos (¡aunque me gustaría tener más! solo que sinceramente no sé cómo hacerlo), un poco grosera en ciertas ocasiones (algo que es totalmente falso, porque soy muy respetuosa con los demás, pero a veces me cuesta entender las estúpidas reglas sociales que rigen la vida cotidiana).

Esto no es una enfermedad, sino una condición neurológica, por lo tanto es para toda la vida. Una condición de organización de mi cerebro que me hace diferente a la mayoría de la gente. Y es que la mayor parte de las personas son neurotípicas. En su uso original se refería a cualquier persona que ni es autista ni tiene un cerebro similar al autista. Éstas son algunas de las características de los neurotípicos: les cuesta mucho estar solos y siempre necesitan estar con otras personas. Son intolerantes a las diferencias entre las personas. Poca capacidad para analizar los detalles. Sus intereses en la vida son mejorar su estatus, impresionar a los demás, etc.

¿Cómo es que empezó todo?

Cuando era pequeña, yo ya sabía que no era como los otros, pero ignoraba la razón. A los ocho años me diagnosticaron, y entonces entendí por qué los demás me parecían de un planeta diferente al mío.

Siempre fui diferente. Cuando era niña siempre me levantaba angustiada preguntando por el día concreto de la semana, el mes y el número. Todas las mañanas preguntaba lo mismo y a continuación necesitaba saber si ese día tenía que ir o no al colegio. También era muy importante para mí cumplir con un horario. Si era algo que tenía que suceder en un día específico y una hora específica, o algo que simplemente tenía que suceder todos los días. Pero si no ocurría, solo me pondría demasiada ansiosa y tendría una rabieta sin dudar.

Durante mi niñez, cada mañana mi madre preparaba una pequeña porción de papilla con rodajas de plátano en mi desayuno. Me gustaba la textura suave de la papilla. Y a la hora del almuerzo, me gustaba comer sándwich de jamón, pero el pan debía estar sin la corteza o borde. Y por la noche, cualquier cosa estaba bien, aunque los diferentes ingredientes no debían estar en contacto entre sí. No me comería la comida si las diferentes clases de comida se tocaban entre sí. En cuanto al postre, el chocolate era mi preferido o también el flan, también por su textura suave.

A pesar de que comencé a hablar algo más tarde que otros niños, mi lenguaje era muy correcto, aunque siempre solía hablar de mi tema favorito en ese momento, "los dinosaurios" y era muy difícil cambiar el tema de conversación. Era una niña muy inteligente, aprendí a leer sola y me encantaba leer libros de dinosaurios. ¿Ya había dicho eso no? Mi cuento favorito era uno que relataba la historia de un dinosaurio que no encajaba y al que los demás animales no comprendían. Como yo.

Resultaba complicado que utilizase mi excelente lenguaje para compartir con mi madre las cosas que me ocurrían en el colegio o las cosas que me preocupaban. Parecía no sentir la necesidad de compartir experiencias o sentimientos con la gente que me rodeaba. Mientras que otros chicos preferían colorear, pintar e interactuar con niños de su misma edad, a mí no me interesaban los juegos típicos de mi edad y pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo desmontando juguetes y volviéndolos a armar. A mi mamá no le gustaba que desarmara los juguetes porque decía que era caro comprar nuevos. Me fascinaba conocer cómo estaban hechos y cuál era el mecanismo que los hacía funcionar. Una vez que lo averiguaba, colocaba el juguete en su estantería y no volvía a tocarlo nunca más.

Tenía un mundo muy personal y resultaba difícil que lo compartiera con otros niños. En el colegio mi profesora ya había mostrado preocupación por mí. A pesar de mi inteligencia, no tenía ningún interés por las tareas escolares y mi rendimiento académico no era el esperado ya que era muy difícil hacer que trabajara en grupo.

En el patio de la escuela siempre estaba sola y cuando ocasionalmente intentaba incorporarme al juego de mis compañeros, mi manera de actuar era tan "torpe" e ingenua que provocaba risas y burlas por parte de los otros. No me gustaba que se rieran de mí, así que me daba la vuelta y me iba del lugar a sentarme lejos y quedarme en soledad conmigo misma. Empecé a sentirme aislada cuando todos hacían grupos de amigos y yo siempre quedaba fuera.

Para ellos, yo era la chica que hablaba de forma extraña y actuaba de forma extraña. Era la típica chica que conocía el nombre de los animales raros, y la no tan típica que comía hierba para conocer cómo se sentían sus compañeros herbívoros. Estaba enojada por las cosas malas que decían sobre mí, como llamarme "niña retrasada".

Algo obvio es que lo que no se conoce inspira temor, y con el miedo llega la discriminación hacia ese "otro" que nos plantea interrogantes y misterios.

Luego vinieron las preguntas de mi parte: —Mamá, ¿hay algo mal conmigo?, ¿estoy enferma?

Aunque no era una niña agresiva, en algunas situaciones mostraba fuertes berrinches y conductas inadecuadas como tirar objetos o gritar. Especialmente difícil era la clase de Educación Física, en la que mostraba altos niveles de ansiedad, dificultad para seguir las normas y escasa comprensión de las reglas básicas que rigen los juegos y deportes de equipo. Si se me forzaba a participar en estas actividades, aparecían fuertes enfados y siempre la directora terminaba llamando a mamá. A veces era tan torpe que ni siquiera podía atar sola los cordones de mis zapatillas.

Aunque mi progenitora ya me describía como una niña peculiar antes de cumplir los 4 años, no empezó a alarmarse hasta el momento en el que me incorporó al colegio. Siempre fui muy brillante y era excelente en lectura y matemáticas. Mi atención a los detalles era extraordinaria, al igual que mi memoria en ciertas áreas. Las grandes dificultades para relacionarme con mis compañeros, los problemas atencionales dentro del aula y el bajo rendimiento escolar fueron entre otros, los motivos que impulsaron a mi madre a buscar ayuda.

Después de varias consultas a distintos profesionales del ámbito de la educación, la medicina y la psicología, y tras recibir diagnósticos tan dispares como déficit de atención e hiperactividad o trastorno emocional y de conducta, finalmente informaron a mi madre que yo presentaba lo que acabo de explicar, el Síndrome de Asperger.

Me sentí tan aliviada cuando recibí mi diagnóstico... Finalmente no era sólo un bicho raro, en realidad pertenecía a un grupo de personas que eran simplemente diferentes. Me dio claridad, pertenencia, tranquilidad y apoyo.

Mi psicóloga me ayudó mucho a comprender todo lo referido a esto, a comprender mi realidad, a aprender a identificar, a regular y a expresar mis emociones, a entender que mis sentidos son más agudos y que, por eso, hay ciertos sonidos, olores y sensaciones que no tolero, y a aceptar las dificultades que tengo para organizar a veces la información en mi mente. También ayudó a favorecer mi desarrollo, cómo ayudarme a socializar, cómo estimular mis habilidades partiendo de mi condición.

Yo, ahora, ya me he adaptado a tener un cerebro diferente al de la mayoría. Y no creo que sea una discapacidad, sino una diferencia. El problema es que el mundo acepta muy mal las diferencias. Los neurotípicos piensan que el único modelo válido de cerebro es el suyo. Pero están equivocados. El autismo no es una tragedia; la tragedia es la ignorancia. Ser aspie, en mi opinión, no es algo que deba procurarse eliminar o evitar, sino apreciar y valorar como una riqueza más de la diversidad humana; en este caso, concretamente de la neurodiversidad. Simplemente una personalidad o una forma distinta de ser; con sus impedimentos, pero también con sus valores propios. El problema no radica en el autismo en sí, sino más bien en la rigidez de quienes no son autistas. Ojala la gente entendiera eso, pero no lo hace. Por eso solamente era etiquetada como la chica rara de mi antiguo colegio, así como otros apodos, como ratón de biblioteca porque pasaba mucho tiempo ahí leyendo.

No estoy loca, ni soy 'freak' ni rara. Mi manera de percibir las cosas y de procesar la información es diferente... por eso puedo parecer distinta, pero soy un chica cualquiera, con sueños e ilusiones como cualquier otra. Solo quiero que me conozcan y me entiendan. En una sociedad con una marcada inclinación a homogeneizar y a medir a los semejantes con los parámetros dominantes, no es de extrañar que las personas con nuestro síndrome seamos consideradas anómalas o con conductas desadaptadas, ya que presentamos una manera distinta de pensar y relacionarnos, y en muchos casos, esto puede llegar a provocar inquietud. Sin embargo, nuestras acciones nunca persiguen una finalidad perturbadora, muy por el contrario, como todos, necesitamos ser respetados en nuestra singularidad, aceptados y amados.

Ahora mismo, a través del altavoz de mi celular, estaba sonando una ligera música clásica. Había todo un repertorio de música guardado en mi teléfono. Conocía la buena música. Bach, Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Vivaldi, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Pueden llamarme antigua, pero este tipo de música me relaja.

Sonata para piano n. 14 en do sostenido menor "Quasi una fantasia", la sonata Claro de luna, la carta de amor de Beethoven a su indiferente condesa, Giulietta Guicciardi. El movimiento allegro que introduce la sonata, confería a la pieza un determinado carácter desde el principio... que los movimientos posteriores podían complementar pero no cambiar. Beethoven se rebeló contra esta cualidad determinante del primer movimiento. Él quería un preludio, una introducción, no una proposición

Casi una fantasía.

También escucho siempre mi música con auriculares cuando estoy en algún lugar público. No muy alto, porque no soporto los ruidos fuertes. De hecho, una de las cosas que me aterrorizan de las fiestas de los neurotípicos es que necesitan poner la música a todo volumen. ¿Por qué lo hacen? A mí me ataca los nervios. Odio los ruidos fuertes. Tampoco me gustaban las fiestas porque no me gustan las multitudes. No me gustaba que me empujaran, golpearan, o que me tocaran.

Las notas musicales llenaron mis oídos, hipnotizándome mucho más de lo que cualquier otra cosa pudiera hacer. Ya había escuchado los mismos marfiles de tintineo muchas veces antes.

De repente, tres golpes me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y una voz femenina atraviesa la puerta cerrada para invadir la quietud en la que me encontraba.

—Rachel, la cena ya lista —dice mi madre—. Ven a comer y baja antes de que se enfríe.

Mire mi reloj y ya eran las 8:04 p.m. Me había quedado veintiocho minutos pensando.

— ¡Ahora voy mamá! —murmuré en un tono un poco fuerte para que ella escuchara a través de la puerta cerrada y la música. Me levanté de la silla, mientras apagaba el celular y colocaba un marcador en el libro que estaba en mis manos, entre las páginas 100 y 101 de un tomo grueso de lomo rojo. Había pasado toda la tarde leyendo.

Yo solamente suspiré pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Mañana no sería un día común y corriente, mañana empezaría un nuevo año en una nueva escuela. Nos habíamos mudado desde Detroit hacia la ciudad de Jump City, todo porque mi madre había encontrado un nuevo empleo con un salario mucho mejor que el que tenía antes. A mí no me gustaba mucho lo nuevo. No me gustaba experimentar lo desconocido, al menos no cuando no podía aprender sobre eso primero.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, mamá ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina esperándome. Ella llevaba un largo vestido a cuadros cubierto por un delantal blanco que tenía tres manchas de grasa, dos grandes y una pequeña. La cena consistía en carne asada, brócoli y puré de patatas y zanahoria y todo estaba dispuesto en el plato de forma que nada se tocara, como a mí me gustaba.

— ¿Rachel, qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, hija? —preguntó ella.

—Solamente leyendo el libro que me compraste, es muy interesante —contesté simplemente.

—Me alegro hija —dice mi madre y luego suelta un suspiro para seguir con su discurso—. Rachel, como sabes, mañana es tu primer día de clases y es el comienzo de una nueva vida, mudarte a una nueva ciudad debe ser dificultoso para ti —ella hace una pausa, pero luego continúa con su punto—. Sé que será difícil, pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, bueno o malo, estaré contigo siempre. ¿No es esa la función de los padres?

—Claro, los padres estás dispuestos genéticamente a proteger a sus hijos para asegurar la preservación de la especie —respondí—. Es algo obvio desde el punto de vista biológico.

Sí, todo empezaría mañana y estaba nerviosa, siendo tan tímida como era, estoy segura de que siendo la chica nueva en una ciudad tan pequeña, sería el centro de atención y tenía mucho miedo de eso. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarme con gente medio decente y había probabilidades de que esta ciudad sea un poco mejor que la anterior. O eso esperaba.

—La escuela te gustará —afirmó mi madre con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

—No puedes asegurar que me gustará, es imposible que lo sepas, salvo que puedas ver el futuro lo cual prácticamente es cero por ciento posible.

La cena terminó luego de que mi madre me contara detalles sobre su nuevo empleo y lo emocionada que estaba por empezar.

—Te amo, Rachel —me dijo antes de que yo subiera los escalones para ir de nuevo a mi habitación.

—Lo sé —le contesté.

Ella levantó la mano derecha y abrió los dedos formando un abanico.

Yo levanté la mano izquierda y abrí los dedos e hicimos que nuestros dedos se tocaran.

Era como un ritual nuestro.

Hacemos eso porque a veces madre quiere abrazarme, pero como a mí no me gustaban los abrazos cuando era niña, hacíamos esto en reemplazo, y así ella me decía que me quería.

Y yo también le decía de esta forma que la quería.

Esta conducta quedó entre nosotras.

Luego se acercó lentamente, como si yo fuera a apartarme y besó mi frente, para luego girarse para ir a lavar los platos.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia mi alcoba hasta que llegué al quinto escalón y mi madre volvió a hablar captando mi atención.

—Buenas noches, hija. Descansa —habló ella mientras fregaba un plato sucio con una esponja amarilla.

—Hasta mañana, mamá.

Subí lentamente, finalmente llegué y puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta.

¿Encajaría en su nueva escuela? A veces siento que a todos les incomoda mi presencia, todos pasan de mí.

_Y seguramente esta vez no sería diferente. Descansar. Si es que la ansiedad me permitía descansar._

* * *

¡Levántate!

Pero no quiero.

Mala suerte, levántate.

Después de tener otra conversación conmigo misma sobre si vale la pena levantarse para otro día de soledad o ansiedad social paralizantes, me levanté de la cama y comencé a prepararme.

Soy una persona de costumbres y rituales. Al despertarme, tomo un baño con agua tibia, después de vestirme y perfumarme con fragancias dulces, me tomo mi respectivo té de hierbas con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Antes de salir de mi hogar, siempre acostumbro a colocarme mis inseparables audífonos de color azul, la verdad es que no podría dar un paso afuera sin tenerlos puesto, me encanta escuchar una y otra vez a Mozart mientras espero el autobús ya que mi madre no me podría llevar a la escuela.

Tenía prisa para salir porque a las 07:04 a.m había cronometrado que pasaba el autobús con mayor frecuencia, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderlo porque el siguiente no pasa hasta las 07:34 a.m. aproximadamente.

Amo las cosas ordenadas, soy una maniática del orden, mi mandamiento de vida es tener un total orden en todo, tal vez es por eso por lo que no encuentro mi lugar en este mundo tan desequilibrado y desordenado.

Mi estómago se contrajo del miedo.

Nueva escuela.

Solo suspiré con pesar. Bien, serían cinco pasos. Repitiéndome esto, me convencía de que era fácil.

1\. Saldré de mi casa.

2\. Tomaré el autobús.

3\. Llegaré a la escuela.

4\. Me dirigiré a mi aula.

5\. Una vez, terminado todo, me tomaré el autobús de regreso a casa.

Bien, podría con esto. Me sequé las palmas sudorosas antes de salir.

«Bueno. Está bien, Rachel. Puedes hacerlo».

* * *

Para Jason Todd, todo comenzó hace medio año, cuando conoció a Rachel Roth. Compartían la misma aula pero nunca pudo mantener una conversación con la chica. Lo único que sabía de Rachel era que era un genio en matemática. Podía resolver un largo ejercicio combinado o una ecuación de segundo grado sin siquiera usar la calculadora o anotarlo en la hoja, y en solo unos segundos. A veces se preguntaba si no era una maga o algo por el estilo.

Y él que ni siquiera podía a veces resolver una multiplicación de dos números al menos que se tomara unos minutos.

Ella era brillante, podía responder a casi cualquier pregunta sobre matemáticas que se le haga. En el tiempo que le tomaría a cualquier persona responder 8x7, ella en ese mismo tiempo estaría respondiendo cálculos avanzados.

Todavía recordaba como durante la clase de matemáticas, en forma de reto, le hizo una pregunta que seguramente le resultaría imposible de contestar. Se rio cuando recordó ese día... que equivocado estaba.

.

.

.

_Antes de los últimos 10 minutos hasta que la clase terminara, Rachel estaba aburrida. Estaban aprendiendo sobre matrices y desigualdades. Observaba a la maestra escribir algunos problemas de matemáticas en la pizarra y decirle a la clase que una vez que hubieran terminado, entregaran su tarea, pero ella ya había acabado todo hace un buen rato._

_Solo estaba a la espera de que el timbre sonara para salir del confinamiento del aula._

_—Rae —cuchicheó él para que la profesora no los oyera. — Hey Rae, ¿me escuchas? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Jason? Te dije veintitrés veces que mi nombre es Rachel, no Rae. Y catorce veces que no iría a ese café contigo. Nunca bebo café después de las diecinueve horas treinta y ocho minutos, repercute en la calidad del sueño. La cafeína tiene una vida media de entre tres y cuatro horas, por lo que creo que es una irresponsabilidad servir café a las diecinueve horas a menos que la persona destinataria pretenda estar despierta hasta pasada la medianoche, lo cual le impediría dormir las adecuadas ocho horas de sueño... —recitó ella, mientras tomaba notas en su cuaderno la tarea que estaba dejando la profesora para la próxima clase._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_—...dormir mal influye en la concentración, en la atención, así como en el estado de ánimo de una persona —siguió con su diatriba ella—. Con el tiempo pueden desarrollar ansiedad y depresión. Del mismo modo, repercute también en el rendimiento escolar, laboral y social. Aquellos individuos que duermen menos tienen más torpeza mental, por lo que cometerán más errores que las personas que descansan adecuadamente._

_Jason ignoró todo su parloteo sobre el café y la falta de horas de sueño. ¿Además llevaba esas cuentas de verdad sobre cuántas veces había dicho su apodo y la había invitado a salir? Pero él solo quedó hipnotizado como bobo cuando ella mencionó su nombre al principio. Generalmente solo lo llamaba Todd. Le encantaba como sonaba en los labios de ella._

_Trató de no desviarse de lo que tenía planeado._

_—Veamos si puedes contestar esto, pero si respondes mal tendrás que ir a ese café conmigo —susurró él en forma de reto—. Es obvio que no podrás hacer uso de la calculadora pero tampoco usar papel para escribir los cálculos, ¿qué dices?_

_—Yo... —contestó ella pensando en las posibilidades: 1) Contestaba mal, lo cual era muy poco probable (aproximadamente un 4% de margen de error), y tendría que salirse de su rutina y beber café a esa hora; u opción 2) Contestaba bien, lo cual era más probable (casi un 96% de hacerlo), y no tendría que ir a la cafetería con él —,... está bien._

_— ¿Cuánto es 251 por 864? —interrogó él con una sonrisa engreída, porque seguramente no podría realizar el cálculo mentalmente._

_Ella, sin mirarle a los ojos, porque nunca lo hacía, lo pensó y contestó sin dudar._

_—216.864. Un cálculo realmente fácil, porque sólo hay que multiplicar 864 x 1.000 que da 864.000. Entonces lo divides por 4 que da 216.000 y eso es 250 x 864. Entonces sólo hay que sumarle otro 864 para conseguir 251 x 864. Y eso da 216.864._

_Jason solo se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta mientras su lápiz caía al piso._

_« ¿Acaso era una maldita broma?», se preguntó para sus adentros. «Tal vez tenía un chip en el cerebro que le daba las respuestas»._

_— ¿Disculpa? —carraspeó él, sin poder creer como mierda había resulto eso._

_—Te disculpo —respondió Rachel simplemente, evidentemente sin entender la retórica de la pregunta. Él arqueó una ceja ignorando esto. Quizás solo se estaba burlando._

_Sin ser notado por la profesora, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo mientras abría la aplicación de la calculadora. Parpadeó como mil veces mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su celular, que estaba usando para saber si de verdad había contestado correctamente. Él borraba y volvía a marcar la operación para saber si no había errado. No podía ser cierto..._

_Una y otra vez._

_— ¿De verdad supiste hacer ese cálculo?_

_—Es evidente, acabo de decírtelo —dijo ella sin nada de sarcasmo ni malicia—. También me sé todos los países del mundo y sus capitales por si quieres saber, y todos los números primos hasta el 7.507. La respuesta... ¿es correcta? —le preguntó Rachel mientras volvía a escribir en sus hojas._

_Jason solo pidió prestada la calculadora a uno de sus compañeros que estaba sentado detrás de él. Quizás su celular estaba roto o algo por el estilo..._

_— ¿Todd?_

_—Es... correcta —contestó él desconcertado mientras miraba la pantalla del aparato._

_Y evidentemente... ella tenía razón. Y evidentemente... también se quedó sin su cita._

_._

_._

_._

Pero cualquiera que fuera el caso, esa fue la razón por la que en el momento en que vio a la chica pálida en su sudadera azul, había sido atraído como una polilla a una llama.

Siempre la veía leer esos gruesos libros bajo ese frondoso árbol en el patio del colegio... y siempre estaba sola. Recordaba también ese día. Recordó la curiosidad que le hizo sentir su bello rostro adornado con un corto cabello amatista. Era de piel blanca como la porcelana, una nariz respingona, labios rellenos y unos bellos ojos violáceos. Ella era preciosa y Jason se sentía atraído por ella, pero Rachel parecía ser distante e indiferente.

Era como si ella no escuchara lo que decía, su mente a veces parecía estar en algún lugar lejos... y él no sabía cómo llegar allí.

Cualquier otra chica caería rendida ante él. Sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cuerpo tonificado, su cabello negro azabache revuelto y adornado con un mechón blanco. Mandíbula fuerte con una nariz recta y rasgos angulosos.

Él era alguien agradable físicamente, lo que le hizo preguntarse... _¿qué le faltaba para que ella lo notara?_

Jason siempre sonreía y le contaba algunos de sus mejores chistes para hacerla reír, pero ella solamente evitaba mantener contacto visual y nunca parecía entender ninguna de sus bromas, únicamente permanecía estoica. Incluso trató de hacerla enfadar con algún chiste sucio o seducirla con algún coqueteo pero tampoco parecía funcionar. No pudo encontrar una sola línea de sonrisa, ni una mueca en su frente, ni un pliegue de un ceño fruncido, ni un mísero sonrojo.

Jason se sintió un poco frustrado con eso, concebía que a ella no le importaba él nada en absoluto.

A simple vista parecía alguien realmente fría, nunca parecía sonreír, ni siquiera una simple mueca de alegría.

Pero sobre todo, más que nada, lo que recordó de ese día en particular fue sentir una cosa predominante.

_Turbación y, ¿por qué mentir?, un poco de miedo._

Porque ese día decidió acercarse a la chica para asustarla. La miró y Jason no dijo nada cuando se aproximó al árbol. Pensó que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras gritaba su nombre y la palabra sorpresa.

Realmente solo la tocó ligeramente.

Pero esto fue demasiado aparentemente, porque ella gritó, saltó de su lugar en el suelo, mientras tiraba el libro, y corría lejos de ahí. Luego frenó, tapó sus orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos mientras se plegaba hasta quedar encogida y con la frente pegada a la hierba. Ella murmuraba algo así como que la hierba estaba mojada y fría... y que era agradable.

Le tomó quince minutos a los maestros tranquilizarla.

Más tarde, los idiotas de esta escuela le explicaron que Rachel era una estudiante con... _necesidades especiales._

Jason le pidió a su hermano Tim, que era un genio cuando se trataba de eso, que lo ayudara con la investigación sobre su condición.

_Y así, lo supo._

Ella tenía una especie de autismo de alto funcionamiento o algo así. _Asperger_. Tim le contó todo lo que debía saber sobre eso... y ahora que lo pensó, había actuado como un idiota frente a Rachel. Y ahora, con mucho más gusto, también golpearía con satisfacción a cualquiera que se atrevería a decir algo malo sobre ella, y ya tenía en su mira a unos cuantos idiotas que la habían llamado retrasada.

Pero esta información también lo ayudó mucho, porque en ese entonces, solo especuló que Rachel pensaba que él era un imbécil, pero ahora lo entendía mejor.

Ella tenía un discurso inusualmente claro para alguien con autismo y eso es algo bueno porque la mayoría de las personas que lo padecen tienen muchos problemas para hablar. Pero ella tiene una voz realmente agradable, incluso si es algo monótona y aburrida.

Pero Jason cree que su problema no es que no pueda hablar, sino que no puede explicar cómo se siente con sus palabras.

Ella nació de esa manera y ahora lo sabía. Y a veces, cuando él desea que le muestre una sonrisa de vez en cuando, recuerda que ella no puede evitarlo y que así es ella. Por lo menos eso le hacía sentir mejor, de que ella en realidad... no lo detestaba.

_¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en esa chica?_

¿Tal vez fue porque quería ser el primero, incluso antes que nadie, para ver su verdadera sonrisa?

.

.

.

_Y tal vez, sonreír junto con ella._

* * *

— ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Jason sin disimular su emoción de estar en la casa de la chica. Después de reprobar por tercera vez el examen de matemática le había pedido ayuda y, para su sorpresa, ella había aceptado.

Rachel lo miró sin comprender—. Si, por eso estoy abriendo la puerta. Es incuestionable que esta es mi casa, si no estaría usurpando una propiedad privada ajena —dijo sin ironía—. Puedes pasar, mamá está trabajando. Ven, deja tu mochila arriba y luego podremos tomar algo de té antes de empezar a estudiar.

La chica lo guio hasta lo que parecía ser su alcoba.

— ¿O sea que estamos solos, lindura? —preguntó él en un tono coqueto.

—Es lo que acabo de decir, mi madre no está, lo que nos deja a nosotros dos solos —respondió ella sin siquiera tomar noción de su clara insinuación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su alcoba ella lo frenó antes de entrar.

— ¿Podrías quitarte tus zapatos, por favor? —pidió Rachel con la vista fija en los zapatos de Jason, comenzando a quitarse su propio calzado.

— ¿Es por eso del respeto y todo ese asunto del zen o budismo? —curioseó él.

Rachel puso sus zapatos en un mueble de madera al lado de la entrada de su habitación.

—En realidad no dejo que los zapatos de nadie entren en mi cuarto por razones de higiene —corrigió al chico—. De acuerdo con un estudio que ha llevado a cabo el departamento de microbiología de la Universidad de Arizona, en los zapatos hay más bacterias que en un inodoro. Se pueden encontrar más de 421.000 microbios diferentes.

— ¿Más que un inodoro? —Jason sonrió divertido, puso los ojos en blanco —. Esta bien, tu ganas cariño —cedió inclinándose para quitarse los zapatos—. Pero será lo único que me quite para ti esta noche, salvo que tú me pidas otra cosa —bromeó elevando su rostro para ver a Rachel. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender y él le guiño un ojo divertido de lo inocente que era a pesar de su inteligencia.

—No veo porque te pediría que te despojes de cualquier otra prenda —señaló la chica, ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello amatista se moviera un poco sobre sus mejillas—. Y no me llamo cariño, es Rachel —lo volvió a corregir.

El entró y observó el lugar de decoración minimalista, con demasiado color azul, un techo con un mapa de la galaxia, un escritorio con dos sillas y las paredes dentro del lugar llenas por completo de estantes repletos de libros, incluso había pilas de libros sobre las mesillas.

Y más libros por las esquinas... faltaban libros en el techo... pero todo obsesivamente ordenado.

_«Parece una jodida biblioteca»_, pensó recorriendo todo con sus ojos verdes.

Luego de dejar su mochila, y quitarse los zapatos, bajaron a la cocina.

Jason se recargó en la pared justo al lado de la entrada, observando a Rachel moverse, sacando cosas de las estanterías y poniendo una tetera en las hornillas de su estufa eléctrica mientras preparaba dos tazas de porcelana fina.

—También podríamos pedir algo de comida o comprar algo en la calle —ofreció Jason—, claro si te apetece.

Rachel negó sin verlo, poniendo el agua a hervir—. La comida de la calle no es sana, tiene demasiadas bacterias, puedes contraer tifoidea, brucelosis, triquinosis, salmonella u otra enfermedad. No quiero que te enfermes —respondió con sus ojos centrados en lo que hacía.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan tierna—. ¿Otra vez con el tema de las bacterias? —soltó entre risas. — ¿Cómo te las arreglas cuando besas a alguien?

Rachel frunció el ceño y se giró a verlo—. No veo porque querría besar a alguien, besar a otro individuo señala el inicio o aceptación de cortejo, ¿por qué debiera hacerlo? —razonó parpadeando dos veces—. Además, al besar a otro te expones a miles de bacterias, microorganismos que viven en la saliva de la persona con la que compartes eso.

Jason la miro incrédulo—. Jamás has besado a alguien —. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella. — ¿Sabes? La teoría jamás supera a la práctica. Un beso es más que el intercambio de bacterias, es dar cariño, calor, pasión, placer —murmuro mirando como ella tragaba saliva nerviosa al acercársele—. Todo envuelto en la suave caricia entre los labios —explicó y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Rachel.

—Es... por... por... el cerebro... que lo sientes de esa forma —tartamudeó ella, desviando sus ojos de los labios finos y masculinos de Jason. Ella ya había notado que él era demasiado atractivo físicamente—. La estimulación hace que algunas terminaciones dispararen señales hacia la corteza cerebral y liberen neurotransmisores, como dopamina, endorfinas y feniletilamina. Estos neurotransmisores pueden causar diferentes tipos de sensaciones, como las que tú nombras.

Él sonrió. — ¿Por la dopamina, eh? ¿Solo eso? —preguntó solo separado un paso de Rachel.

Ella asintió y sus ojos se toparon con los verdes esmeralda de Jason, ambos no dijeron más nada, a su lado el agua burbujeaba mientras el vapor escapaba de la tetera con un silbido ligero.

—El agua está hirviendo —susurró rápidamente ella apagando la estufa y preparando los saquitos de té en las tazas.

También hervían las ganas de besarla en Jason, y crecía una sensación de atracción casi hipnótica hacía la chica. Pero no quería presionar nada, era mejor esperar que ella diera el primer paso... si es que algún día lo hacía.

Ella estaba respirando un poco agitada, porque no podía explicar que le había pasado como para desear experimentar lo que era el beso con aquel chico. Además seguramente él no quería tener nada que ver con alguien como ella.

—Bien, cuéntame algo sobre ti —pidió él mientras ella le ofrecía su taza.

—Bueno —dijo ella pensando qué decir—, me gusta leer, las matemáticas y la astronomía, el color azul también, y tengo un CI de 179 —soltó la información que primero le vino a la mente.

—Eso suena bien.

—También soy alérgica a las gallinas —agregó. — ¿Jason?

— ¿Si?

— ¿No crees que estoy... loca o algo así? Recuerdo ese día que me asustaste y yo...

— ¿Loca? —cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño—. No. El asperger no es una locura. Y lamento mucho lo de ese día.

— ¿Lo sabes? —interrogó ella, un poco pasmada de que él supiera su condición.

—Sí, lo sé. Y creo que eres alguien fascinante. Sé que no te gustan las metáforas por ejemplo... pero creo que eres como una...—. Jason llevó un dedo a su barbilla mientras pensaba en la palabra correcta. Una sonrisa surcó su cara cuando tuvo algo demasiado bueno para decir—... geoda. Si, como una geoda.

— ¿Qué soy como una geoda? ¿Crees que soy como una pequeña formación de cuarzo dentro del basalto? Eso no tiene sentido, soy humana, no una roca.

—En el exterior, parecen toscas y ásperas y por dentro, son increíblemente hermosas. Sin embargo, se necesita un martillo gigante para abrir una de esas rocas. Y luego tienes que pulirla un poco, pero son muy bonitas. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí, son muy bonitas—. Rachel alzó el rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de él, con Jason no sentía incomodidad al verlo a los ojos, se sentía extrañamente bien. — ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? —preguntó confundida de que al saber lo extraña y asocial que era, él no mostrara aversión como habían mostrado por ella todos sus compañeros del colegio.

Jason arrugó el entrecejo. — ¿Por qué no tendría que ser bueno contigo? Tú has sido buena conmigo siempre —respondió sincero.

Ella asintió a lo que él decía, tomando sus palabras literalmente—. No soy incapaz de adaptarme, ¿sabes? — susurró—. Es solo que...—titubeó antes de decir lo demás, sintió dos dedos bajo su barbilla y como, con delicadeza, él le obligaba a verlo a los ojos. Por una misteriosa razón, su contacto tampoco la molestaba en absoluto... y de nuevo, sin saber por qué. No tenía ninguna explicación lógica ni científica para esto—. Cuando trato de hacer amigos, los demás se alejan, me dejan de lado, ya lo has notado en la escuela. Nunca se lo que hago mal.

Jason la miró, luego recordó el maltrato hacia Rachel en varias ocasiones—. Ellos son unos idiotas Rae, ya sabes, boberías de adolescentes — respondió con amargura—. Es solo que no te has topado con las personas correctas, pero por lo pronto tienes un amigo —espetó guiñando un ojo a la chica que arqueaba sus cejas sorprendida al oírlo.

— ¿Tengo un amigo? —preguntó con voz sorprendida sin disimular su entusiasmo.

Él le soltó la barbilla—. Pues claro, lindura, ¿acaso estoy pintado aquí o qué?

—Claro que no estás pintado, no tienes nada de pintura encima de tu ropa ni maquillaje —dijo ella, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—A lo que me refiero es que yo soy tu amigo, Rae —soltó riendo por su comentario anterior—. Y yo no dejaré que nadie más te lastime, patearé sus culos si te molestan de nuevo —prometió acariciando la mejilla de Rachel, su piel blanca, suave, tibia.

Rachel parpadeo un poco y después hizo algo que dejó noqueado el corazón de Jason.

.

.

.

_**Ella sonrió. Por primera vez, le sonrió, a él.**_

.

.

.

—Y empiezo a preocuparme que no me hayas corregido, te he llamado lindura y Rae y no me has corregido —soltó tratando de molestar un poco a la chica a su lado.

Rachel sonrió con los labios apretados alejándose de él.

—Mi madre me dijo una vez que a veces ponemos motes a las demás personas para demostrar cariño — explicó ella, mientras bebía un poco de su té—. Ahora no me molesta el mote que me has dado, no me molesta tu cariño. Eres mi primer amigo, Jason.

.

.

.

Y esta vez... fue él quien sonrió.

—Bueno, si somos amigos puedes llamarme Jay, así me llaman mis amigos.

—Prefiero Jason —señaló ella rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? —interrogó él, un poco desconcertado.

Rachel no sabía si decírselo, ¿la tomaría por rara como todos los otros? Pero él le había dicho que era su amigo, así que estaba bien confiar en Jason.

—Cuando veo el nombre de alguien, le doy un valor a cada letra del 1 al 26, por ejemplo a es 1, b es 2 y así sucesivamente. Luego sumo los números en mi cabeza. Sherlock Holmes suma 163, o Doctor Watson 167. Jason suma 59. Jay, en cambio, 36.

— ¿Y qué tiene de diferencia el 59 y el 36? —preguntó él sin entender su punto.

—Nada en especial para ti, pero 36 es un número par y 59 es un número primo. A mí me gustan los números primos.

—Okey...—comentó Jason lentamente—, no lo entiendo del todo, pero dejaré que me llames Jason si quieres.

Él no lo entendería pero ella sí.

Los números primos sólo son exactamente divisibles por 1 y por sí mismos. Ocupan su sitio en la infinita serie de los números naturales y están, como todos los demás, recluidos entre otros dos números, aunque ellos más separados entre sí. Son números solitarios, sospechosos, y por eso encantaban a Rachel, que unas veces pensaba que en esa serie figuraban por error, y otras veces que también ellos querrían ser como los demás, números normales y corrientes, y que por alguna razón... no podían.

También había otros a los que los matemáticos llaman primos gemelos: son parejas de primos sucesivos, o mejor, casi sucesivos, ya que entre ellos siempre hay un número par que les impide ir realmente unidos, como el 11 y el 13, el 17 y el 19, el 41 y el 43.

Ella sentía algún tipo de atracción por Jason, ¿quizás por la dopamina en el cerebro? Algo que no entendía y se preguntó si ellos dos serían...

_**...como dos números primos gemelos: solos y perdidos, próximos...**_

_**...pero nunca juntos...**_

Como estrellas diferentes dentro de la galaxia...o como Venus y Marte.

Se angustió ante ese pensamiento.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la madre de Rachel entró con unas bolsas de compras en sus manos. Sus ojos se centraron en su hija y el chico, y le sorprendió lo cerca que estaban los dos.

—Hola, hija y... —saludó ella mientras miraba al chico con una ceja arqueada y una ligera sonrisa.

—Jason —se presentó él velozmente luego de la vergüenza inicial—. Jason Todd, soy compañero de clase de su hija.

—Eso no es cierto —negó la chica.

—Pero si...

—Él es mi amigo, madre —explicó Rachel con una sonrisa—. Tengo un amigo.

Arella solo sonrió al ver esa mueca de alegría en el rostro de su hija que muy raramente mostraba.

_«Ah, el amor adolescente»_, suspiró la adulta mujer soñadoramente, mientras veía como ellos dos seguían hablando, ajenos totalmente a ella.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y Jason había superado el examen con creces con una calificación alta. Y no solo eso, sino que también pudo convencer a Rachel de ir a una "cita" con él a ese café aprovechando que habían salido temprano de la escuela y ella no tendría problemas de beber algo de café antes de las "diecinueve horas treinta y ocho minutos".

—Muero de hambre —soltó Jason oliendo ya la fragancia del pan caliente que desprendía el local.

Al escuchar esa expresión de Jason ella frunció el ceño, tomando sus palabras de forma literal, algo que por su condición le costaba controlar.

—Es imposible que mueras de hambre, el cuerpo humano sobrevive bastantes días sin ingerir alimento —señalo ella—. Además, almorzaste en la escuela, lo recuerdo, así que no es posible que mueras de hambre a tan solo horas de haberte alimentado.

—Es solo una expresión, Rachel —aclaro divertido él sin poder dejar de verla.

Ella curvó los labios. — ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que se te antojaba comer algo?

—Bueno, se me antoja comer algo, así que entremos.

La puerta sonó gracias a las campanillas, que estaban colgadas a un costado, cuando ellos la cruzaron. Nada más verlos una joven mesera envuelta en un uniforme rosa ceñido a cada curva de su cuerpo se acercó a ellos—. Bienvenidos —dijo ella sin disimular que solo veía a Jason, sonriendo para él de manera coqueta. — ¿Una mesa para usted y su...?

Rachel no pudo evitar notar como la camarera lo miraba a él, y sintió una emoción que no pudo reconocer.

—Soy su amiga —se escuchó la vocecilla de Rachel aclarar, pendiente más de algunas de las mesas sucias, los pisos y un hombre que tosía en un rincón. "Gérmenes y bacterias" pensó sin controlar su descontento.

_«Jason era su amigo, tenía un amigo. Podía hacer esto»._

—Mesa para dos —contestó él sin inmutarse por la mirada que le estaba dando la camarera. Su vista estaba más concentrada en la otra chica.

La mesera hizo un gesto de descontento por la falta de atención del joven apuesto, guiándolos a una mesa

—Los waffles y crepes son la especialidad de la casa —indicó sin apartar la mirada de Jason que ni siquiera tomo la carta para verla.

—Bien, waffles para dos, y dos tazas de café, el de ella rebajado con leche —pidió con una sonrisa de dientes, causando un suspiro en la camarera.

—Son deliciosos —respondió ella coqueta—. Vienen acompañados con un poco de chocolate y... quizás... mi número telefónico —se mordió el labio al decirlo ignorando por completo a la otra chica.

Al escucharla, Jason enarcó una ceja de una manera que resaltaron más sus verdes ojos y, antes de que él respondiera, Rachel golpeó con las palmas de la mano la mesa.

Ella se encontraba sentada ahí, el hombre a un lado no paraba de toser sin cubrirse la boca y Jason no dejaba de ver a aquella mujer tan desagradable para Rachel. Se levantó de golpe—. No puedo comer nada aquí —soltó cerrando los ojos frustrada—. Puedes tomar el número de la mesera y ponerse de acuerdo más tarde para el coito —refunfuñó abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta que Jason la miraba sorprendido—. Puedes copular con ella sin que yo me entere, no hace falta que me hayas traído aquí para esto —protestó mirándolo furiosa con él sin entender por qué.

No podía darle nombre a sus emociones en este momento, lo único que sabía es que estaba enojada. _¿Por qué?_

—Y usa protección, no quiero que te enfermes — añadió, su voz se quebró, tratando de salir.

—Espera Rae, yo...

— ¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, mocosa?— pregunto furiosa la mesera.

Antes de que Jason interviniera, Rachel asintió a la pregunta—. Si, puedo repetir lo que he dicho —respondió—. Lo leí en un libro de psicología sobre el lenguaje corporal. Por el tono de voz en que le hablas, humedeces tus labios con la lengua, parpadeas demasiado, resaltas tu pecho, comprimes el estómago, juntas tus piernas inquietas por un evidente estado de excitación, así como tus pupilas se dilatan, asumo que él te gusta y puesto que trabajas en un restaurante donde, sin temor a equivocarme, puedo asegurar conoces a varios hombres, deduzco que no buscas una relación estable con alguno de ellos, así como tu seguridad al ofrecer tu número telefónico puedo concluir que no es la primera vez que lo haces, así que obviamente buscas mantener coito con mi amigo, lo cual es normal en un hombre y mujer de tu edad pero como es imposible saber con cuántos hombres te has acostado, le sugiero protección para impedir que le contagies alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual —dijo ante la mirada atónita de la mesera que no asimilaba lo escuchado.

Jason mantenía las cejas arqueadas y estaba tentado en reír por la sinceridad e inteligencia de Rachel, pero no hizo nada, solo la vio alejarse de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó furiosa la mesera, incrédula y tentada por lanzarse sobre la mocosa que no se giró a verla.

Rachel abrió la puerta, las campanillas sonaron—. Te disculpo —respondió tomando de forma literal las palabras de la furiosa camarera.

Ella salió del lugar. De pasos largos Rachel caminó, molesta con Jason, por haberla hecho entrar a aquel lugar, furiosa porque no le agradaba la forma en que aquella chica lo miraba y fastidiada porque "no quería que él se aparee con ella". Sintió un nudo formándose en la garganta ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Rachel, estás llorando?— preguntó Jason mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

— ¿Rae?— insistió echándole atrás el cabello que le caía cubriendo su rostro—. Soy un idiota, perdóname si te he hecho sentir mal —soltó con sinceridad.

Ella giro el rostro para verlo, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. — ¿Aun eres mi amigo? —preguntó tímida. — ¿Te gusta la camarera?

Jason se perdió en los ojos de Rachel, la necesidad de inclinarse a ella era desbordante y entonces sus ojos bajaron fijándose en sus labios rosados—. No me gusta la camarera, ¿sabes? me gustas tú, Rachel —confesó él y ella jadeó de sorpresa sin atinar a cómo reaccionar.

Él pensó que la chica se alejaría al escucharlo pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo quieta sin romper el contacto que había entre ambos.

—Me gustas mucho —repitió Jason sin dejar de ver sus labios.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, asustada pero sobre todo emocionada por lo que Jason le confesaba—. Creo... que también... me gustas —balbuceó ella.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico hablara.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Ella apretó los labios en un acto reflejo.

—Pero las bacterias...

—No te contagiaré nada —dijo él soltando una risita—. Prometo que tengo todo mi calendario de vacunación al día —bromeó y que, para satisfacción de él, provocó una ligera risita en ella.

Ella tragó saliva, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios varoniles del hombre que le provocaba sensaciones que no coincidían con nada de lo que ella sentido antes.

_¿Era la dopamina? ¿O algo más?_

Dudaba seriamente que eso le causara soñar con él algunas veces, de pensar en la posibilidad de explorar ciertas cosas que, antes de él, jamás le había causado interés alguno.

—Jason, siempre rompes mis rutinas y reglas —se quejó ella pero sin nada de enfado.

Ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca de una manera inocente accediendo a probar lo que Jason le ofrecía, aun con su fobia a contraer alguna bacteria. Él la hacía descubrirse valiente, rompía rutinas, se sentía capaz de expresarse un poco más, echaba abajo todos sus miedos. Por ejemplo, estaba en medio de la calle rodeada de gente y sin necesidad de tener sus auriculares y música para tapar todos los sonidos de la urbe. Lejos de inquietarse como siempre le sucedía con los ruidos fuertes y las multitudes que la rodeaban, estaba tranquila, estaba en calma

Una calidez recorrió a Jason, ella lo provocaba, no intencionalmente, eso era seguro. La vio relamerse los labios y no pudo más, su mano le tomó la barbilla ante el contacto, ella abrió los ojos de a poco. Ella era demasiado bella, demasiado lista. Demasiado todo. Adoraba su forma inteligente de hablar, su mente prolija, su carácter extraño, sus imperfecciones que la hacían perfecta a ojos de él...

—Creo que no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo —se sinceró.

Aquellas palabras deberían doler, pero no lo hacían, ella tampoco quería seguir siendo su amiga, anhelaba más, lo anhelaba a él. —Yo tampoco quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, quiero...—respondió desviando sus ojos a los labios de Jason.

Sonrió al observarla. Se inclinó a ella sin dejar de sostenerle la barbilla.

Ella cerró los ojos nuevamente, antes de que él probara sus labios. Se adueñó con delicadeza de su boca, la envolvió en una sensación suave, cálida que despertó en ellos un cálido cosquilleo, un fuego ardiente.

Ella jamás había besado a nadie, solo pensar en las bacterias en la saliva de otra persona la hacía querer correr hasta el lugar más solitario del mundo, pero cuando Jason la jaló con suavidad de la cintura profundizando el beso que los unía, todas esas preocupaciones parecieron desaparecer. Ella no pensó en microbios, no pensó en enfermedades, solo pensó en el roce de sus labios y en lo equivocada que estaba.

— ¿Me aceptarás por lo que soy? —cuestionó ella luego de terminar el beso. — ¿Por lo que tengo? ¿Por lo qué controla mi vida?

—Rachel —ella levantó la cabeza y Jason la miró, conectando sus ojos y sonriéndole—. Siempre lo he hecho.

Ella sonrió, levantó su mano y extendió sus dedos.

Jason examinó su mano por un momento un poco confundido.

—Esto es lo que hago con mi madre para demostrarle que la quiero, esto es lo que haré también contigo, para decirte... que te quiero.

Finalmente, él entendió y lentamente levantó su mano. Su mano era recta y sus dedos se extendieron como los de ella. Empujó su mano hacia adelante y la punta de sus dedos se tocaron, porque no había más palabras que decir.

Rachel se dio cuenta que, al final, ellos dos no eran tan lejanos como números primos gemelos como lo pensó en un principio. Quizás... solo almas gemelas... si es que eso existía.

* * *

**Bien... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto. Algo diferente y saliéndome de la dinámica de los superhéroes que he estado escribiendo. También espero que no les haya parecido engorroso y espinoso con tantos diálogos complicados en las partes de Rachel, pero era imposible no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta la condición del Asperger.**


End file.
